


Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Anger, Card Games, Castles, Crack, Dark Comedy, Decapitation, Dreamworks, Eating, Eldraine, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Food, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Trailer, Love, Mind Control, Murder, Other, Pixar, Poetry, Revenge, Stabbing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on the vengeful gingerbread lady from the trailer for Throne of Eldraine.





	Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Summary:

A poem based on the vengeful gingerbread lady from the trailer for _Throne of Eldraine_.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a gingerbread widow.  
Whose candy-size heart was filled with inconsolable sorrow.  
For among food items richly prepared a regal feast.  
Relentless and wild, a caller of beasts.  
Apex predator, primal and beyond despair.  
Crushed unlucky the skulls that blocked him, those who dare.  
Through the castle’s kitchen door, this cursed huntsman ungainly and unbright.  
Ragdolls loyal knights aplenty joining the unwinnable fight.  
Plates to the floor clatter amid a decanter of milk spilled.  
She is fallen into hot soup, yet fatefully not killed.  
He chews off the head of her would-have-been lover.  
Oh the humanity! She had no other!  
Today Garruk’s made an enemy he won’t soon forget.  
Forthwith she takes up the fork and _leaps_, his eye to beset.  
  
I hate you baby!  
So shut your mouth and die!


End file.
